


Irresolution

by Ren



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shawn is unsurprisingly not good at keeping his resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Resolutions Drabbles Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/caseland/profile)[**caseland**](http://community.livejournal.com/caseland/).

"Shawn!" Gus said. "You _promised_!"

"But it's a case," Shawn whined. "You heard Lassie. It's our duty as upstanding American citizens to lend a hand in the time of need..."

"This is a New Year's party," Gus replied, waving a piece of pineapple on a stick under Shawn's nose. "The police's New Year's party. I'm pretty sure they can manage a petty thief."

Shawn scoffed. "A petty thief?" he repeated. "I know this case is bigger than Lassie wants me to think. He left with the chief without even telling me."

Gus ate the pineapple. "I wonder why that would be," he replied dryly.

Shawn drummed his fingers on the buffet table.

"There's only one thing to do," he said after a moment. "Grab your jacket, we're going."

"You can't do that!" Gus exclaimed, rummaging in his pocket. "I have here a copy of your New Year's resolutions, signed by you." He cleared his throat and began reading aloud, his voice getting more and more shrill. " _Point number three: on no account am I to run off to solve a case for which I'm not going to be paid._ It says here, black on white."

"Fair enough," Shawn said. "And you point is...?"

"This are your New Year's resolutions, Shawn!"

"Yes, seems so."

"And this is the New Year! Just past midnight!"

"And? Come on Gus, let's go catch our first criminal of the year."

" _Shawn!_ "


End file.
